Heart's Masquerade
by Neko Oni
Summary: IchiHitsu, KusaHitsu. Prom is coming up, and Ichigo has something very special to ask Hitsugaya, but Kusaka keeps getting in the way.
1. great expectations

I'm back, with a brand new IchiHitsu story for ya

I'm back, with a brand new IchiHitsu story for ya!

This one's dedicated to and is for the ever awesome Hyourintenshi on LJ. I hope I hit on all the points ya requested, and I hope ya like it!

SUMMARY: Prom is coming up, and Ichigo has something very special to ask Hitsugaya. But Kusaka keeps getting in the way.

PAIRINGS: Ichi/Hitsu/Kusaka triangle

WARNINGS: yaoi, course language, sexual references and innuendos, brief use of alcohol, possible OOC (though I did try to keep 'em IC. I'm just keeping my arse covered here), Hitsugaya in a dress (for comic relief and just cuz I can!)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach nor any of its characters and I make no money off of this.

NOTES: This is still set in the Bleach world, when Hitsugaya and the gang are staying at Orihime's. I've just changed some events, such as in the Diamond Dust Rebellion (which I haven't seen). I've also never even seen Kusaka, and all I know about him come from other IchiHitsuKusa stories I've read. So, he's probably OOC, but I tried my best!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Ah, by the way, you guys MUST check out the awesome piccies Hyourintenshi drew for me. There's implications of m-preg; it's Ichi and Hitsu's children! O So check 'em out and tell Hyou what an awesome artist she is! Links can be found in my bio!

&

HEART'S MASQUERADE

by Neko Oni

"Shiro! Shiro! Oi, Toshiro!" The petite, white haired figure ahead of him stopped abruptly at the bottom of the school steps.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya ground out, pinning the tall, lanky boy with an annoyed turquoise glare. "And it's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

In two swift, long-legged strides, Ichigo caught up with the fiery little captain. As always, he completely ignored the last part of the baby dragon's comment. "Rangiku asked me to walk you home cuz she has detention and Orihime's staying to watch Tatski in karate club."

Hitsugaya's pretty face immediately scrunched into a disgruntled scowl. "I'm a taichou of the Gotei 13. I do NOT need a babysitter!"

"Ah, I know." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and looked up at the clear, blue sky. Things weren't going as he had planned. He and Toshiro were close; they were almost but not quite dating. Still, he was nervous about what he was planning to ask the petite shinigami.

Hitsugaya shot Ichigo a sideways glance. Something was off with the stupid strawberry. He radiated nervous energy. Hitsugaya waited for several seconds for Ichigo to speak before he started to walk off again.

Ichigo fell into step beside him. "But I want to." He said softly.

Hitsugaya faltered, nearly stumbling and his baby cheeks blushed a bright spring pink that complimented his large, beautiful aqua eyes. He kept his gaze focused on his dainty feet, hoping Ichigo did not notice his burning cheeks. "Do whatever you want." He mumbled, but his words lacked his usual, bitter bite.

Ichigo noticed, and was encouraged by it. "Ne, Toshiro, I wanna ask you something."

Hitsugaya waited, heart beating frantically in his chest, but he did not let it show. He knew there was a school dance coming up- Matsumoto and Orihime kept blathering on about it. He thought it was a ridiculous, frivolous waste of time. He was only going because of Kusaka…and Ichigo. Ichigo was going to be there…

He felt his cheeks burn hotter. When Ichigo again did not continue, he snapped, "Spit it out already, moron."

Ichigo frowned at the hostile tone, but he could see past Hitsugaya's annoyance to the shyness hidden beneath the prickly exterior. "The school wants to try something different this year. They're copying the American schools and throwing a big, fancy dance for the seniors. It's called 'prom' or something…and I was wondering if you…you wanted to…that is, if you would- go with me?"

Ichigo's words hung in the air. Hitsugaya turned to face him, turquoise eyes wide with surprise and bright with delight. Ichigo felt his insides melt at the soft expression and was sure for one shining moment his baby dragon would say yes.

The pleased expression quickly faded to one of regret. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki." His voice was soft and Ichigo felt like his chest was being crushed. "Kusaka already asked me."

"I see." He said, voice tight. He suddenly felt like killing the new comer. That stupid bastard, Kusaka Sojiro, showed up as a new student out of nowhere, much like Shinji had. Kusaka only came to school for one day, bothered Toshiro constantly, then disappeared as suddenly as he appeared. Toshiro had been even grouchier than usual after that. Ichigo only knew two things: there was something going on between Toshiro and that punk, and said punk was a former shinigami. Other than that, Ichigo was clueless.

"No, you don't. If Kusaka hadn't- if he-" Hitsugaya bit his soft lower lip and looked away, turquoise eyes bright with pain and misery.

Pissed and hurt, Ichigo snarled. "So, if I had asked you first, you'd go with me?"

"No. I have to go with Kusaka." The small taichou's voice was firm; he would not elaborate because it was none of Ichigo's business. He could handle his problems on his own. Stealing a glance at the orange haired ryoka, he saw the hurt blazing in the chocolate eyes. His resolve softened. "I like y-" He caught himself at the last moment, baby cheeks cherry pink. "I…you…I wouldn't mind going with you, but-"

" 'Wouldn't mind' with me, and 'have to' with Kusaka? That's stupid. It doesn't make any fucking sense." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest.

Hitsugaya put his dainty hands on his slim hips, teal eyes glaring right back at brown. "Because you don't know the whole story, stupid ass. And it's none of your business." He finished primly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by a voice yelling from the other end of the block. "Hey, Ichigo! Did you score with that pretty snow flower yet?" Keigo waved excitedly while Mizuiro, busy with his cell phone, ignored them both.

Ichigo turned his fury on the unsuspecting teenager as Hitsugaya's face darkened in anger at the nickname. "Shut the hell up!" Ichigo barked at Keigo, waving a fist threateningly in the air. While Ichigo's attention was diverted, Hitsugaya took the opportunity to slip away unnoticed so he could go in search of his former boyfriend and lover.

"Oi, Toshiro!" Ichigo hollered at his retreating form, but Hitsugaya could not bear to look back and see those anguished, confused chocolate eyes.

Tbc…

&

Hey, you guys wanna know something? Authors love getting reviews! So, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed and tell me what ya thought!


	2. confused love

Thankies to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it!

This chapter is a little short because I'm crunched for time, and shorter chapters mean quicker updates.

"What the hell is going on with Toshiro and that Kusaka bastard?"

Matsumoto's body slammed into the brick of the school building, her humongous, exposed breasts jiggling. Blazing chocolate eyes bore into hers, but she was unfazed by Ichigo's fury and close proximity.

Ichigo had waited outside of school for Matsumoto so he could question her, the person who was always at Hitsugaya's side and always into his things, whether Hitsugaya wished her to be or not.

For once, Matsumoto had stayed out of her adorable taichou's affairs; Kusaka Sojiro was a deep, painful wound that had never healed and his sudden re-appearance had thrown the diminutive shinigami for a loop. Hitsugaya was dazed, disoriented, and in such a tangled, emotional mess she did not know what to do. She did not know where to start untangling the knots in his heart. Besides, she was preoccupied with her own mess. She had skipped so much school- it was just too hard to get up that early in the morning- that she received detention for the rest of the nearly-over school year.

"Well?" Ichigo shook her.

Matsumoto pushed his hands off her roughly. She did not know enough about the old relationship and Hitsugaya's current feelings to come up with a course of action. Only so much could be gleamed from Hitsugaya's diary, and she was not stupid enough to ask him directly. "I don't know too much-"

"Bullshit. You're always meddling in his business. You know everything."

"Well, nearly everything." She relented. She did not know what would happen if she involved the ryoka her taichou secretly had feelings for. Then again, Ichigo had already involved himself… "They dated, back in their Academy days. Then Kusaka challenged Taichou for Hyourinmaru. He betrayed Taichou and his trust. Much like Hinamori- Taichou's adopted sister- did. He was deeply hurt, on both accounts. That's why he's very careful of those he trusts."

"Why doesn't he trust me?" Hitsugaya and Ichigo were close; they were practically dating, which was why Ichigo was so shocked and hurt when Hitsugaya turned him down. Learning this, he was even more confused why Hitsugaya chose Kusaka over him.

"He really does care for you, Ichigo." Matsumoto's blue eyes studied him, reading the emotions flickering across his face. She would help her taichou to be happy as best she could.

"Then why the hell did he choose that son of a bitch over me?" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

Blue eyes popped wide open in surprise. "What?! He didn't say 'yes' to you?" Matsumoto squawked. Damn it, her bet with Renji just went down the crapper.

"How did you know I was going to ask him?" Her surprise at Hitsugaya's rejection caught Ichigo off guard.

"Oh, please." She rolled her baby blues. "You are so obvious, Ichigo. Even Orihime knows you like him."

Ichigo's face turned red as Renji's hair. He had been trying to keep it on the down low, but stealth had never been his forte. "Then why hasn't Toshiro noticed?"

"He has, he just-"

"Matsumoto Rangiku! No on gave you permission to leave detention early!" A teacher thundered out the school doors and towards her.

The female shinigami's face froze in horror, skin washing deathly pale. 'Oh-holy-shit-I've-just-been-busted' was written all over her. She had not an ounce of guilt, just utter dread and fear that she had been caught in mischief and troublemaking yet again.

In a flash, Matsumoto darted around Ichigo and took off as fast as her gigai would allow, not quite reaching shunpo speed. Huffing and puffing, the teacher wheezed after her, yelling threats all the way. They left a very confused strawberry in their wake.

Ichigo just stood there and blinked, staring after them. "Damn, I had no idea Rangiku could move so fast.

TBC…

Reviews are always appreciated


	3. blast from the past

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they mean a lot to me!

The chappie's a lil short again cuz I've got more than one update to do, but at least I'm getting better with my update timing.

Also, if anyone's interested, I'm on Gaia- my nick there is TentenHyuga02. So if you're a fellow Gaian, dun be afraid to pop by and say hi!

"Kusaka, what's going on?" Hitsugaya stood with his dainty hands on his hips, pinning his former boyfriend to the rusty, mangled fence with a turquoise glower.

The taller male could easily jump the rusted fence in the dead-end alley, but he had never been able to turn away from those beautiful, enchanting eyes that long ago had captured his heart and soul. "Nothing. I've just missed you, little one."

Hitsugaya growled in frustration. "First you appear out of nowhere- I believed you dead for centuries- then you ask me to the dance. Now you're completely avoiding me even as you claim you missed me. Now what the hell are you really up to?"

After centuries, Hitsugaya had only seen Kusaka once, when he suddenly showed up as a new student. He had been to school only one day, and had hackled Hitsugaya until he surrendered and agreed to go to the stupid masquerade dance. Hitsugaya only said yes because he wanted to know what Kusaka was up to- why he suddenly appeared after all this time, what really happened to him centuries ago, and what he was up to now. That was why he had to go with him, to give closure to a painful past and bitter betrayal.

"I do miss you, little one. I've thought about you everyday since my banishment. I'm really, really busy right now, though. I have big plans for the future. I'll tell you what they are at the dance. It'll be a surprise for you. Think of it as my gift of atonement." Speaking low, the former shinigami came forward and reached out to touch Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya snarled and stepped back, out of his reach. "You betrayed me, broke your promise. You chose power over me, over us. So you can't possibly care for me as you claim to." His heart twisted painfully in his chest.

"I've wronged you, and I'm sorry. Everyday, I've lived with regret. I was young and stupid. So incredibly stupid. I gave up the greatest treasure-you." Here Kusaka sank to his knees. "Can you give me another chance, my little one?" He took Hitsugaya's soft, dainty hand in both of his large, calloused ones.

Hitsugaya kept a tight rein on his emotions, but this was too raw, too personal, and too painful. He could not suppress the fine trembling of his body. "You've already asked me that last time. My answer has not changed. You-" His voice grew softer. "You really hurt me, Sojiro. I've cried too many tears over you already. I've moved on. There's someone else in my life now. But, for the sake of what we once were, I'll hear you out. At the dance, as you apparently wish. Do not ask for my heart. I can not give you that, ever again."

He tried to pull his hand free, but Kusaka would not let go. "One night, little one. That's all I want from you. One night to re-live our happy time together, before I screwed up the greatest thing I ever had." With a chaste, gentle kiss to the back of the slender hand, Kusaka let Hitsugaya go. He stood up, walked around the petite taichou, and left without a word.

Hitsugaya did not watch him depart. He just stared at the ground where Kusaka had stood, struggling to hold back the tears shimmering in his vibrant turquoise eyes.

Tbc…

&

Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. dress

&

Thank you for your reviews.

&

"Hell no."

"But, Taichou, you'll look adorable!" Matsumoto advanced on Hitsugaya with a predatory gleam in her eyes as he scuttled backwards, acting like the fukutaichou did when she was confronted with paperwork, homework, or any other type of work.

"Hell bloody fuck no!"

"Ishida-san worked so hard to make it for you."

Hitsugaya dodged her reaching arms. "I'm NOT wearing that. I'd rather…rather leave you in charge of the division for a century."

Thoughts of endless sleeping, partying, and sake made Matsumoto pause, but just as Hitsugaya darted around her, she remembered her mission. She grabbed his slender waist and lifted him into the air. "Besides, taichou, if you don't look stunning tonight, you won't capture Ichigo's attention."

"I'm going with Kusaka." Hitsugaya growled as he squirmed uselessly in his fukutaichou's hold. "Matsumoto. Put. Me. Down. NOW!" He roared.

Matsumoto winced has his yell rattled her brain, but kept her grip tight so he couldn't wriggle free. "So? It doesn't matter who you go with. It matters who you end up with."

Her meaning was not lost on the young prodigy. He paused, face red. "MATSUMOTO!!"

"Oh, quit being so fussy. We all know you wanna end up with Ichigo. And, to get the boy, we gotta make you pretty!"

Hitsugaya was indignant with rage. "Ma-"

She clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him to the bed, where the costume Uryu had sewn was laid out. "It's just for one night, Taichou. And since the stupid school won't let me go, you gotta look fabulous for me."

He growled and jerked his head free. "I know perfectly well you, Renji, and Ikkaku plan to stay home and booze it up."

Matsumoto just gave him a cheesy, guilty grin. "What I do doesn't matter. What matters is making you pretty for Ichigo!" She chirped then added, "I'll do the paperwork for a month. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die."

Hitsugaya snorted. "You're already dead."

"See! I already kept part of the promise."

He rolled his large aqua eyes. "Fine. I will hold you to it. And no bribing Yachiru with candy to do it."

Matsumoto pouted. "But Yachiru does eleventh division's paperwork all the time."

"That stupid oaf Zaraki dictates his reports to Yachiru, who draws them. Crayon scribbles may be acceptable to eleventh division, but I have a different standard."

"Yes, Taichou." She said mildly; she would find somebody to pawn it off . "Now, lets get you into that dress!" She squealed and carried him to the bed.

tbc…

&

Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. dance

Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving, despite any family drama you went through- I know my family always has some. Always. Anyway, this semester's been a real beoch with work and school, but since today's the day after Thanksgiving, I got no school/work, and I got all my Christmas shopping done, I have some time to update! Yay!

&&&&&&&&&&

"Quit moping, Ichigo." Rukia yanked on the strawberry's arm, pulling him into the banquet room the school had rented from an upscale, local restraunt. The theme was a masquerade ball. Ichigo looked sharp in an elegant black tuxedo with a Phantom of the Opera mask covering half his face, though he refused point blank to wear a cape. Rukia wore a flouncy white concoction of Uryu's, apparently inspired by her obsessive love of Chappy, complete with bunny ears and tail. Along with Matsumoto, Renji and Ikkaku had been banned from prom due to too much hooky and detention.

"Look, there's Uryu and Orihime." Rukia pointed to one of the fancy round tables. Ichigo let himself be dragged over. When Orihime saw him coming, she waved gaily.

The room was huge an ornately decorated with an elegant Victorian motif from Western culture. Seniors and their dates were dressed in their finest. A huge dance floor had been set up in the middle of the room. The round tables were covered with crisp white tablecloths and the room was hung with balloons and streamers in Karakura High school's colors. In keeping with the western theme of the restraunt, a vast buffet of western food stretched along one wall.

Ichigo noticed none of this as Rukia led him through the crowd. He slouched in his seat and stared at the table glumly, ignoring everyone. He did not want to be here; Rukia had made him come. This was supposed to be his special night with Toshiro- an almost-date. Now it was ruined. He did not think he could stand seeing his precious baby dragon in the arms of another. He clenched his fists just thinking about it.

Besides him, Orihime chattered away while Uryu listened to her intently but Ichigo tuned her out. She wore a frilly, monstrous pink…Ichigo wasn't quite sure what it was. A hideous dress of some sort, no doubt one of Uryu's creations.

Said Quincy was glowering daggers over the rim of his glasses at the substitute soul reaper because Orihime's attention was focused on him. Hopefully, once Hitsugaya showed up, Ichigo would be busy chasing after him and Uryu would have Orihime all to himself, just like Matsumoto promised.

Ichigo sighed heavily, tugging on his mask in agitation. The highlight of his senior year was ruined by that Kusaka freak. If that bastard hadn't shown up, Ichigo was one hundred percent certain Toshiro would have said yes. They would have had a magical night and he could have held Toshiro's slender body in his arms as they twirled around the dance floor. Then, at the end of the night, when he took Toshiro home, he would ask the petite taichou something he had been gathering up the courage all school year to say; he wanted to ask Toshiro to be his boyfriend. Of course, Toshiro would say yes, then Ichigo would lean in and kiss those soft pink lips…

"Oi, Ichigo, pull your thick head out of your ass and lets dance." Rukia stood over him with her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like Toshiro when he was annoyed with Matsumoto.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked and came out of his daydream. The table was empty and he was the only one still sitting. Rukia waited impatiently and Uryu and Orihime were already on the dance floor.

"Come on!" Rukia hissed.

"Sorry, Rukia, but I don't feel like-"

"I don't care. We may have come as just friends, but you're still going to dance with me." She grabbed the tall, lanky man by his collar and yanked him onto the dance floor.

After a few popular fast-paced songs, the lights dimmed and a slow, romantic song came on as couples stepped closer and swayed to the gentle beat. Ichigo spun Rukia around, her white dress flouncing out, when something sparkling caught the corner of his eye.

Hitsugaya stood just inside the doorway. His thick, fluffy hair was in its usual spikes but was adorned with two blue diamond hair pins the same shape as the ice flowers of his bankai. A diamond choker hung on his slender neck. A flat corset of white silk with baby blue trim hugged his petite frame, showcasing his slender angles while the poofy princess skirt flared out, hiding his slim legs. Under the rustling white silk were layers of baby blue. Long silk elbow gloves, one white, one blue, completed the outfit.

Ichigo was stunned. He stood stalk still, frozen on the dance floor as he gawked, slack jawed, at his beloved yuki hime. Not even Rukia slamming her spiked heel into his foot could break his gaze.

Something was not right. Hitsugaya was not smiling- that was nothing new- but the beautiful turquoise eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Had he been crying? The pretty baby dragon looked ready to bolt for the door, but Kusaka held him tightly. Too tightly. One hand crushed Hitsugaya's dainty wrist while the other snaked in an iron vise-like grip around his waist, anchoring him to his side. Hitsugaya's sweet face was smashed into the titanic tits threatening to burst out of the tuxedo top. Long, wavy orange hair flowed in a long braid from the male lion mask…

Ichigo stared, blinked, and stared again before his shocked brain finally put two and two together. Huge breasts, long orange hair…it was not Kusaka; it was Matsumoto. He stared, unable to take his eyes off his little love as Matsumoto dragged Hitsugaya forcefully over to him and Rukia.

"Rangiku? Why? Weren't you banned from-" He spluttered.

"Shut up!" Matsumoto hissed and looked around furtively for dance chaperones. "I snuck in. Renji and Ikkaku should be around here somewhere, too."

"Matsumoto-san, Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia bowed her head in greeting, Chappy ears flopping. Matsumoto just smiled while Hitsugaya was frozen at her side, aquamarine eyes glaring daggers at the floor.

"Where's that Kusaka bastard?" Ichigo snarled, chocolate eyes still fixated on Hitsugaya's glacial features.

Hitsugaya sucked in a sharp breath, slim shoulders stiffening. Matsumoto's grin faded. "Well…we don't really know…but doesn't our baby dragon look adorable?" Her tone and topic swiftly changed as her arm tightened protectively around Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya's baby cheeks turned pink. He growled and tried to jerk away from her bigger body. "Matsumoto…"

"Well, it's true, Taichou."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto does have a very valid point-" Rukia couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her snow-type zanpaktou companion. She knew Ichigo was seething, and like Matsumoto she tried to diffuse the situation.

"What the fuck were you thinking, choosing that douche bag over me? He left you before, and he left you tonight. Yet you keep going back to him. I thought you were stronger than that, Toshiro-"

SLAP!

The strawberry's cheek had a tiny red hand print. Huge turquoise eyes glittered angrily at him, then Hitsugaya hiked his skirts up and stormed out of the prom, leaving a bunch of gawking spectators in his wake.

Ichigo stared after Hitsugaya, stunned and rejected, and didn't feel the eyes of his classmates upon him. Rukia stood next to Ichigo, ready to grab him if he decided to chase after the petite taichou. Matsumoto stared after Hitsugaya as well, blue eyes full of sadness before her face hardened and she whirled on Ichigo, breasts jiggling and death in her gaze. "We need to talk. Now."

"No." Ichigo growled. Matsumoto shoved him violently, forcing him off the dance floor and leaving Rukia alone. The senior students and their dates were now staring at her. She smiled awkwardly. "Well, this is awkward, isn't it?" She laughed nervously then chased after the two orange heads.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reviews are always appreciated!


	6. torn

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hitsugaya ran through the unfamiliar halls of the banquet area, looking for some place to hide and be alone with his thoughts. He knew Matsumoto would come looking for him soon, and he wasn't ready to face her yet. He headed into the boy's bathroom then paused. She would surely find him in there; the buxom troublemaker had no qualms using the boys' restroom. She'd done it numerous times before, when the girls' bathroom was full and she was impatient to pee. He could hear slurred voices and a hazy cloud of smoke wafted out of the entrance. A bunch of boys and a couple girls were inside smoking.

He crinkled his pert little nose in disgust. He turned around and found his only other option; the girls' bathroom. He gulped. He was far too modest to go in, but Matsumoto would never think to look for him there. He did not hear the giggling of gossiping girls, and no one was inside smoking. With a cautious peek over his shoulder to make sure no one was around, he slipped into the bathroom.

It was empty. Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief then, weak-kneed, sank down onto a cushioned bench and buried his face in his gloved hands. Kusaka had hurt and betrayed him yet again. Old wounds he thought healed were torn open and bled anew. He groaned. "I'm dumber than Orihime and Hinamori combined. I should've known better."

Apparently, he did not know better. He was furious with Kusaka, and furious with himself. He thought he was over his old flame, that his heart had learned its lesson. But he still had soft feelings for Kusaka. He didn't love him anymore; he had at least learned that lesson. He could not erase his former lover completely from his heart. They had been together for so long- they had almost become engaged- and were deeply embedded in each other's heart. Once upon a time, Hitsugaya had actually believed they would marry and spend eternity together. Then Kusaka…

Hitsugaya felt hot tears burn his tightly closed lashes. He gulped, fighting the tears back. Kusaka would always be a part of him, just as Hinamori would. He had a faint lingering love for the other wielder of Hyourinmaru. Underneath the hurt and anger, he still loved Kusaka, and he hated himself for it. Their days together were over, but Hitsugaya's heart would always carry the scars. Only now the scars were fresh wounds that needed to close again.

Hitsugaya growled and angrily stood up, pacing. His skirts swished and his small hands balled into trembling fists. He wanted to punch Kusaka in the face for being such an asshole and always hurting him with his selfishness.

Ichigo wasn't selfish. He went out of his way for Hitsugaya and often walked him home. Ichigo never made Hitsugaya cry, never hurt him. Sure, they bickered and squabbled constantly, but what couple didn't? Normal fights were part of a healthy relationship. Ichigo also made him smile; it was easy to laugh at the stupid strawberry's impulsive antics. Ichigo was the polar opposite of Kusaka, and Hitsugaya was strongly attracted to him. Attracted enough to want a serious relationship with the lanky man.

Tonight could have been the start. Hitsugaya had originally planned to talk with Ichigo and see if the strawberry felt the same way, despite Matsumoto's many assurances he did. Then Kusaka had shown up and school and his carefully laid plans fell to pieces.

As he paced by a mirror above the sinks, Hitsugaya saw not his own reflection, but Kusaka's grinning visage. He snarled, lifted his skirts, with one hand and leapt at the mirror. He concentrated reiatsu on his fist, protecting the fragile skin with spirit power and punched the mirror. "You bastard!" He screamed as the mirror shattered and fell in a shower of shards to the tiled floor at his feet.

That vented some of his frustration, so Hitsugaya felt slightly better. He smirked at the broken shards on the floor. His hand didn't even have a scratch on it.

Too bad he couldn't do that to Kusaka's face. Hitsugaya wanted Kusaka out of his life, for good. He was tired of being hurt. That was why he said yes when Kusaka asked him to the dance. He wanted closure, to tell Kusaka goodbye and shut him out of his heart, even if shadows of him would always linger. He had to face his past before he could move into the future. He wanted to come into Ichigo's arms with a whole heart, not shattered pieces.

"Oh, man, I so don't wanna go in the girl's bathroom. Sis'll kill me if she finds out. But no one's around, I really gotta go, and they're smoking in the boys' room. Besides, it's not like I'm trying to peek at panties or anything, though if I see a pair, I'm not going to complain…"

Hitsugaya sucked in a sharp breath, skirts rustling as he whirled around at the lone male voice echoing in the big, empty bathroom. He ducked his chin and lowered his thick, inky lashes to hide his large turquoise eyes which were too bright with raw emotions. Instead, he put on a fierce, indignant scowl. "What are you doing in here?" He snarled at Keigo as the hapless boy stumbled nervously into the room.

"EEP!" Keigo nearly leapt out of his skin. "I'm sorry, miss! But it's an emergency- snow princess? W-what are you-"

Hitsugaya growled and advanced menacingly on the taller teen, who hastily backed up on shaking legs. "My name is Hitsugaya-san. Not snow princess. Not Shiro-chan. Not Hitsugaya-chan. It's Hitsugaya-san. Got it?" He stopped only when Keigo was back to the wall and he himself was up on his tippy toes, terrifying the bigger student with jeweled, lethal aquamarine daggers.

Keigo gulped and nodded hastily. Hitsugaya smirked at his terrified expression then suddenly backed off. The teen slumped in obvious relief and wiped his forehead when he saw Hitsugaya gather his skirts and head for the door. "W-wait! D-don't tell Ichigo I came in here and saw you in here. He'll kill me! I-I wasn't gonna peek at your panties, honest! I-I just gotta p-pee!"

Hitsugaya's slim shoulders stiffened. His voice was soft. "What I do is none of Kurosaki's business."

Keigo blinked in confusion. "But…he's your boyfriend…"

Normally, Hitsugaya would have ripped the teen a new asshole by now, but those words took the strength out of him. "No. We're not. We might have been, but…" He bit his soft lower lip and his head unconsciously lowered. He seemed to talk more to himself than to the jittery teenager.

"But…Ichigo really likes you…"

"I like him, too." The little taichou whispered then left the bathroom. He could not stop the words falling from his pink lips. It was a truth he could not deny, made all the more painful because he had probably ruined his chances with Kurosaki. All because of Kusaka.

&&&&&&&


End file.
